I Won't Say I'm In Love
by KayCie - 2013ECO
Summary: Rosalie won't admit that she loves Emmett. What is Alice's plan to get her to confess. All Human


**Bpov**

"Admit it. You like him." said Alice walking through the door with Rosalie. Alice and Rose are my best friends and, after persuading Charlie, I gave them each a house key, and they each gave me one to their homes. Now, were only supposed to use them in emergencies, but Alice uses her key all the time.

"I do not Alice." Rose replied sitting down next to me. "Hey Bella. Sorry, I would've said 'hi' right when we walked in, but the little pesterer wouldn't shut up."

"I won't shut up because it's true. You like my brother."

"Yeah, as a friend."

"Noooooo, you like like him."

"Okay, maybe a little," she said looking down. Woah! Different side of Rose. Time to pay attention.

"Nope. You LO-"

"No way. Stop right there."

"Com on Alice leave her alone." I said.

"Okay. Hey you guys want to go to my house? Jasper and Edward are at their jobs, and Emmett's at football. So we'll have the house to us."

"Sure." said Rose

"Okay, just let me leave a note for Charlie." I said

*_*

"Now what?" asked Rosalie. We were sitting in the Cullen's living room, with absolutely nothing to do. for the past fifteen minutes we had been flipping through television channels, and haven't found a single thing to watch. When suddenly Alice got up and picked out a movie. It was the Disney movie Hercules.

"Alice, why did you pick a little kid's movie?" I asked. When she came back with popcorn and sodas.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said aloud then whispered her actual reason in my ear, "I remember this song for the movie, where this girl is in love with Hercules and she won't admit it."

"So?" I said.

"So," she continued, "Maybe when we get to that part we can get Rose to admit that she loves Emmett. Okay here's the plan."

**Rosalie's point of view**

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Bella about a project." said Alice plopping down on the couch and hitting play.

I had forgotten how interesting this movie was. Apparently so had Bella and Alice. We were all staring at the screen, and catching the animated characters act out their story.

"Hey, guys," said Bella taking her eyes off the screen and looking at us, "did you know that Roger Bart is the singing voice of young Hercules." _Okay,_ sometimes Bella could be so random.

"Bella, only you would know that." said Alice, who had fallen off the couch laughing.

The rest of the movie continued with out interruptions, and I wondered what the guys would say if they saw us watching this movie. Emmett would probably tease us for a very long time. When the movie was at the point of hercules and Meg's date we ran out of popcorn. "Bella will you help me make some more popcorn?" asked Alice standing up.

"Sure" and they left. I wasn't really interested in exactly why Alice needed help making microwave popcorn, but considering what happened next i probably should have.

For some odd reason, when the song I Won't Say (I'm In Love) started playing, i was singing along with Meg.

(For the Song: _Rosalie, __Alice and Bella_)

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Then when the Muses started to sing Bella and Alice came back and san along with them. _Uh oh they're trying to get me to admit that I love Emmett. I won't let that happen._ Too bad my mouth wasn't listening to my brain.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

This scene won't play,

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love _

"Okay, I admit it. I love Emmett." I said to Alice, "Happy?"

"Yep!" she answered sitting back on the couch. Then it came to me.

"You picked this movie just to get me to confess. Didn't you?" I asked giving them a skeptical look.

"Yeah, she did." said Bella looking sorry. "I hope you're not mad at us."

I considered that for a moment. I should have been mad, but for some odd reason I wasn't. "No, I'm not. It was actually better telling you guys through the song rather than out loud.

The door opened and in walked the guys. "Hey what happened in here?" asked Emmett.


End file.
